Sarah's Dream
by AlexaLarregui
Summary: Sarah just woke up from a wonderful dream. It seemed so real.
1. Awakening

Sarah woke up. The dreamed was so real. Saving Toby from the Goblin King and beating the labyrinth. "Hmm, Jareth was the Goblin King. He looked so good." She giggled at the last part. She just laid there in bed for a good thirty minutes thinking about Jareth. How good he smelled. Like dark spices. How he looked at her like she was his world. But all good things come to an end. She had to take a shower. Her hair felt matted and her skin oily. She stood up. It was late evening. Had she really slept all day? She looked in her mirror. She had on her clothes from yesterday. But they looked all dirty as if she had wrestled in the mud. _Could it be? _No! It was a dream. But just make sure she looked for her bracelet and lipstick. Her bracelet was nowhere and her lipstick had tiny pebbles on it as if she used it on a rock. _This can't be a coincidence!_ It had to be. She rushed to the shower and took her time in there as the hot water surrounded her. She tried to think of something but all she could think of wasJareth. If only he was real. She would go with him. Live as his queen in their kingdom. But she can't. She finished the hot water up and went to her room. She put on some PJ's and brushed out her black hair. She looked out the window to see a tan barn owl. And it stared right back.

"You know something owl," She spoke to it as if It understood her. "You remind me of a King I dreamed of. He was quite good looking. And just between you and me I liked him." Half hoping the owl turned into Jareth she waited. But alas nothing happened. Just an ordinary owl that stood there.

"This sucks."

"You know honey, talking to yourself is not a good sign. You could get locked up for that." She whipped around to only find her dad.

Disappointed she said, "Dad you should at least knock. But I wasn't talking to myself. I was talking to the owl in the window."

"What owl honey?" Sarah looked back at the window nothing was there and the window was closed.

"Great! Dad you scared it away. What did you come to tell me?" She crossed her arms a bit ticked off because he scared away apart of her dream.

"Oh I wanted to thank you for taking care of Toby. And I wanted to tell you that you will have the house to yourself for a whole week because your stepmom and I are going on a visit to Florida. And I know you have been stressed out lately so Toby will come with us. Know how much you dislike Florida so you can stay here." Her dad said awkwardly. Sarah almost screamed with joy. A whole week with herself in this big house for her to dream more about Jareth without distractions!

"Thank you Daddy! But when are you guys leaving?"

"Right now. You've been asleep for a day and a half darling. Just came to tell you good bye. Well bye." And he rushed out. He never was the best at good-byes.

As soon as she heard the car drive away she ran to the kitchen. She was starving. She had slept for almost two days. She needed to refuel. "Maybe if I recite the words it will come true! Jareth has to come at my aid like in my dream! But Sarah you have to be very specific. Right to the point!" She mumbled to herself like a crazy lady.

"Okay um, I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be come to me!"

Nothing. It was complete silence. All she could hear was the house settling. "Of course he isn't here. He isn't real."

"I am to real Sarah."


	2. The Beginnning

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I'm trying to make this perfect! I hope you love it!**

Sarah turned around slowly. He was really there, Jareth, leaning against the kitchen table. She hesitated at first but walking over to him in a trance like manner. As soon as she was close enough that she could hear his heartbeat she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. 'This was actually happening, he is real,' she thought to herself.

"Sarah are you well? You act as if you haven't seen me in months." Jareth said into her hair. He held for the time she cried.

"You are actually here. I was afraid you didn't... you weren't... " She couldn't even get the words out without sobbing more. She finally found his mouth and kissed him. His lips soft as his gloves, silky. Then she remembered how he acted in the Labyrinth. She slapped him across the face.

"What in the Worlds is wrong with you? You call me here, you cry on me for an hour, you kiss me, and then you slap me." Jareth looked taken back and mad.

"For starters you act like a complete ass to me in the Labyrinth." Sarah moved a foot away from him and crossed her arms. Looking straight into his eyes she saw a glint of happiness.

"Sarah you should know why I did it. Come sit with me in my study and I will explain everything." And with a flick of his wrist an old heavy wooden door appeared in the middle of her kitchen and slung open to show an old whimsical desk and bookshelves covering the walls and no door but the one open in her kitchen.

"Fine but I want answers and quick." She stepped inside the door and sat on the love seat across the room. Jareth came in and sat next to her and with a flick the door was gone. With another flick a tray of sweet breads and tea appeared.

"Do you want? Just take it its fine. I'll begin at the beginning. Many years ago when I was merely 20 years old and started this kingdom I married a woman named Sarahfine. She was gorgeous she had long curly dark raven hair, white porcelain skin, and jade green eyes. In other words she was you. Not just in looks and attitude but she _was_ you. As in she was your past life. See she had died after two miscarriages. She couldn't hold on to our children. But after years of mourning her death. Missing her touch, her voice, her laugh, and her eyes I went to the Aboveground to drown myself in alcohol. It was around the time you were born and I went to the bar, dressed in normal clothes of course, when your father had come in with a couple of other acquaintances and bought the bar a round of drinks to celebrate his daughter's birth. He described how your head was full of dark hair, how your skin was white as snow, and how your beautiful big green eyes were like looking into gems. He also mentioned many times how you could pass as snow-white. Of course as soon as I heard I had to see for myself. And yes it was true. When I carried you in my arms I felt the magnetic pull I had with Sarahfine. But this time it was a million times stronger than ever before. I had to have you. Sarahfine loved to act and put on little shows of a heroine that would defeat a nasty Goblin King. She loved to perform it to all kinds in our Kingdom. And I enjoyed every minute of it. And I knew you would love the story too. And decided to write the book Labyrinth and store in your house so you could read it. And I knew you would act the story out and call me to your rescue one day. So that's how it happened. And of course I acted horribly to you because that's how the character was in the book. Do you understand now why I did this all?

Sarah looked at him too shocked to talk. She put her tea on the table and then gave Jareth a loving hug. She gave his cheek a kiss and rested her head on his lap. Looked up to him and she smiled. He smiled back. This was their agreement of understanding. Sarah closed her eyes as Jareth hummed a sweet tuned to her. After awhile she had fallen asleep and dreamed of being the Queen of the Underground.

**I have to change the rating. Im so sorry my loyal readers. But the story is just going into that direction. I hope you keep reading!**


	3. Bedroom Tales

_**If you haven't reread the last chapters insert I'm changing the rating maybe in the next chapter or the one after it. Because it's just the way the story's heading. I will warn when a explicit chapter chapter will happen so you can just skip over it. But i hope you guys keep reading. Thank you for reading.**_

Sarah woke up in strange bed. It was a four post bed with cloud soft sheets. The curtains around the bed had been closed off. She turned around to bump into Jareth sleeping soundly. He was fully clothed, being a gentleman of course. She laid there face to face. She studied how he would breathe in and out. How his face was soft and calm. His lips still. She looked at his lips with a sudden hunger. She beat her lower lip as she thought of the way he felt against her when they kissed in her kitchen. Why had she stopped that kiss? She saw his lip twitch and looked at his eyes. He was looking at her with the same hunger. He kissed her this time. When his tongue ran over her bottom lip she knew he saw her bite her lip. She deepened the kiss and he rolled them over. She was on top and him on bottom. They danced their tongues together as she settled on top of him. Her legs went on both side of him and her hair curtaining them in their own world.  
"God," Sarah thought, "can this get any better?" But before it could there was a knock on the door. Sarah stopped and sat up straight as if she got caught doing something bad. Jareth chuckled.  
"Let me get that. And we can carry on where we left off." She got off of him and laid on the bed. God he was an amazing kisser. She looked as he got up, but somehow when he got up the curtain was still in front of him almost like it was a tent surrounding them. Not to mention how nice his ass looked in those tights. She growled and Jareth looked at her with hunger again.  
"You shouldn't like at me that way when you are so vulnerable. I could pounce."  
"Don't fight the feeling." She winked at him. Since when did Sarah start saying those kinds of things? She heard his footsteps and the creek of a door opening. She heard some whispering then Jareth's booming laughter and him agreeing.  
With a whoosh Jareth was laying on top of her. "Where did we leave off now?" He said smiling, his blue and brown eyes looking into hers. Why did she ever think he was a horrible man? Jareth started kissing her jaw.  
"Who was at the door Jareth?" Sarah said as she felt him kiss her throat getting nearer to her collarbone.  
"One of the servants to tell me breakfast will be served in an hour." He mumbled against her throat. She lost her mind with him there. She could feel him getting closer to her chest now. And this was totally not the best time to be doing this.  
"Jareth, I'm starving. Let me get ready so we can go get breakfast." She said as she tried to get a clear mind but his breath against her cool skin was too much.  
"Why must we stop? I want to continue. Don't you like me doing this to you?" As he said that he sucked her skin on her collarbone sending shivers down her spine. But this was all too much.  
"Yes Jareth. I truly do but not now. It's morning time, I haven't taken a shower, I most likely have morning breath and most importantly I'm wearing pajamas." It was actually true. She felt disgusting and felt like not wearing pj's to the dining room in Jareth's castle. He got off and laid next to her. She felt relieved that he listened to her. They were both trying to catch their breath.  
"Sarah, I care nothing for those things. I'd kiss you head to toe if you were covered with grime because I love you. I'd take you any and whatever way you are but if you insist then fine. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable. He stood up and scooped her off of the bed. She giggled as he carried her out of the tent like bed. But before she could truly see his bedroom she was in the bathroom.  
Jareth's bathroom was done with an ocean themed. And it was humongous! The tub had to be the size of a king bed and as deep as three feet. Then his shower had enough room to fit 20 people comfortably.  
"Tub or shower?"  
"Shower." Jareth walked over to the shower and started it. The whole shower space filled with steam and with no escape from the glass casing it made a fog like substance. Sarah took off her shirt when she noticed Jareth was standing there.  
"Excuse me. But I... um need to take off my clothes."  
"Oh that's right," and he turned away and started taking off his boots.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" she said before he could pull of his tights.


End file.
